A Ruined Birthday
by keotey1228
Summary: Kim gets some bad news that concerns her birthday in December... but yet its only September.


**Based on a true story.**

**Me no own FaceBook.**

I opened up Internet Explorer. F-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m.

The main screen popped up. I clicked on the space below the words 'Email or Phone'.

wasabigirl

I clicked the space below the word, 'Password', and typed in, kim+jack. Don't you dare tell him.

I looked at my home page and saw a few people who I was 'friends' with, but not friends with. All of their stupid stuff, "just ate noodles! lol"

Stupid Maryssa Baile. She seriously posts everything she does. She is just like every other teenage girl I know.

I scrolled down and started to look at her other posts. 6 minutes ago she posted, "omg, my bf, Jake Mason, is being such a douche- waffle!"

Douche-waffle… wow. Haven't heard that one before.

I kept scrolling and saw 12 minutes before that, she posted, "what is up with B.O.? hes making my dad get all… like, "ohmigod!", and, "hey, theres my _bestfriend". _and im just like, dude?"

B.O.? Who… oh. Stupid politics. I laughed out loud. "B.O. I thought she was talking about body odor at first."

A chat box popped up as I was reading Maryssa's post 15 minutes ago. _Carol Mergen._ Crud.

_Hey_

Don't answer her, don't answer her. I minimized the box and kept scrolling. It popped back up as I saw Maryssa's post, 52 seconds ago. "just pooped out those noodles! lol"

I laughed before seeing that Carol had said, _do you know what's going on with cristmas?_

I was now interested. Christmas? What's up with Christmas..?

_Oh, hey cuz. no what's up with christmas? _My cousin took awhile before she finally wrote back.

_I dont know if your appose to know but were gonna be at ur house four a week for cristmas then going to disney_

It took me a moment to get what she was writing because she's dyslexic.

_Christmas..? AND my birthday..?_

I starred at the calendar of the month of September. I lifted up the pages to see the month of December.

The day of the 25th was circled. A crudely drawn picture of a Christmas tree was in the box. A little word was written on one of the ornaments. _Jack. _

I looked to three days after that and saw a better drawn birthday cake with 15 candles on top. The same word was in one of the candles.

_Whens youre birtay_

You'd think she'd know, considering I know hers.

_28__th_

_Of december_

I was shaking my head. What is she thinking about?

About five minutes later, she finally said, _yeah were going to disney on that bay and well have a party on the 27_

I raised an eyebrow at her words. Says who?

_Uh yeah… I don't think so_

What the… freckle is going on here? Her and her stupid family is planning MY Christmas break, MY Christmas, and MY OWN FREAKING BIRTHDAY!?

_Don't think what_

I hovered my hand over the mouse and rubbed my face with the other. I considered pulling my hair out, but I found that it started to bleed.

I stared at her messages and my responses since she first said, _hey, _fifteen minutes ago.

She sent me a question mark when I didn't answer. I logged out of FaceBook.

"MOM!" I screamed and whirled around in my chair. She peeked her head in the door with her hands over her eyes.

"Clothes on..?" She asked.

"What are you telling the Canadians!?" I screamed. She peeked out of her hands and walked in.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and logged back onto FaceBook and opened up the chat box. She scrolled through them. "Why is she..?"

I stared at her. "Why would she be planning MY Christmas break!?"

"Kimberly, calm down," She sat down on my bed. I logged out of my FaceBook.

"My name is not Kimberly, its Kim," I whirled around in my chair and glared daggers at her.

"Look… Kim," She corrected herself before she said my full name. "They can come down and we're going to do what WE want to do during that week. They can join in if they want to…"

"But that's the thing, mom," I groaned. "I want to hang out with my FRIENDS. Not my Canadian cousins who I don't like or talk to."

"Kim…" My mom looked at me while she played with her graying hair. "You CAN hang out with your friends."

"How?" I lifted my arms. "How, mom? My three cousins and their parents, my mom and dad, and my friends all in one house? Do you think we live in a mansion with TONS of space?"

"The more the merrier," She tried to lighten the mood.

"NO, mom," I yelled at her. "I want to do what I want to do with the people I want to do it with."

"And you can…"

"… with the exception that I have to entertain a twelve year old Carol, and her older sister who ALWAYS steals my nail polish, and her younger brother who won't stop crying!" I couldn't stop screaming. I was so frustrated about December and it was only September.

"No you don't," My mom started to raise her voice a little. "They can join in only if they want to."

"And what about what I want?" I yelled. "I get one day a year to do what I want. Why can't I say that I _don't _want to hang out with them and you just say, okay?"

"Because they're your cousins and you only see them once every three years!" She rose to my volume.

"Ever wonder why we only see them that much?" I lowered my voice to a level and tone that clearly said, _end of conversation. Nuff said._

She raised a finger at me and started to say a word, but thought better of it. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She got off my bed and walked to my bedroom door. "Think about it."

I sat there for ten seconds before it hit me. She was punishing me.

**True story. Few details are different. **

**This happened to me, and I am so fricking pissed right now!**

**I'm just like, what the freckle is going on here!? They have no right to plan out my life!**

**So why is it that my mom can't see that I don't want them to come, AT. ALL?**


End file.
